skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylands
Skylands is a monarchy located in universe far away from Earth. It's a large collection of different kingdoms, each has their ruling a member of the '''Skylands Council. It is unknown how it was created, not even the oldest civilization knows. Skylands is made up of free-floating islands, that are thought to be held up by magic. Skylands has small cities, and many places to explore. Skylanders is protected by the famed Skylanders. Some islands in Skylands are covered in mountains, or seas. History As far as anyone can tell, Skylands has been around for about 11,000 years. Nothing is known how it was created. Some believe that there is a Creator, someone who made Skylands that still lives today. The oldest civilizations of Skylands were the Arkeyens, which were very intelligent. They alone knew the connection between magic, and technology. They, however, lived underground. When a villain from the upper areas of Skylands rose to power, and stole the Eternal Magic Source from the Arkeyens. He then put them into a 10,000 year sleep. In 567 B.C the citizens of Skylands knew there had to be some form of government. Because in recent times the dictatorship that removed the Arkeyens had been overthrown. Crime was high, and there was no force to imply law. So the people decided that they should have a king, and queen with a powerful military. A historian named Pozzer was made King, and his wife, Jes, was made Queen. They reign for 20 years, then died. Their oldest son took the throne. Culture The culture of Skyland's is very simple. Lots of citizens don't wear very expensive clothing, but they don't care. Some citizens can be seen wearing pots on their heads, sometimes during an emergency. The citizens also like to listen to classical music. Violins, and drums are commonly used in music. Military The military of Skylands is called the Mabu Defense Force. The Mabu Defense Force is a military separate from the Skylanders, and is very weak. They do not have an air force, and barely have a navy. The soldiers are well trained though, and the technology is very advanced. Most of the soldiers are cats, moles, and mabu creatures. There are some elves, and dragons in the military as well. Islands Dream Island Moonrise Island Dragon Island Luau Island Sharpfin Island Volcano Island Techno Island Forest Island Windy Island Danger Island Government Skylands is ran by a council of 50 creatures, each from their own realm/kingdom. The chancellor of the council, Queen Royal, has the most power of the council. She may veto pending laws in the council, and take aid from other countries without permission. This has angered the other members, and has started several conflicts. The only reason the members of the council agree to Queen Royal is that they're afraid she might destroy their nations, with her husband's military. Economy The economy is very powerful, and the currency is based on numerous jewels. The value of the jewels don't matter, it's the quantity. The more jewels someone owns, the richer he is. To put it in comparison, gold is the same value as silver. Trivia See Also *List of Skylanders elements Category:Location